dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakatz (Dragon Ball Advanced chapter)
Summary EX Kakatz punches Mythic in the face and manages to make him stagger for a second before grabbing the Saiyan by the wrists and punching him away. He continues to fight against him with his power boost, but realises that the increase of muscle mass has made him slower. However, he is able to punch him in the cheek and stun him for split second before being knocked away. EX Kakataz attempts to use his Shining Emerald Flash against him, but only stuns him briefly. Before Mythic has a chance to make his next attack EX Kakatz uses Twin Emerald Flash, but fails to deal any substantial damage and is grabbed by the neck. The Saiyan continues to clash with the Shadow Dragon and only stuns him for a brief second while EX Kakatz is knocked away with a few punches and attacks. The Saiyans rage and determination begin to take a strange effect on him as he punches the Shadow Dragon and manages to make the Shadow Dragon flinch briefly. They continue to battle one another while EX Kakatz is easily knocked away with a kick to the head. They continue to clash with one another although the fused Saiyan is overwhelmed by the Shadow Dragon's strength and speed. With a blow to the gut; EX Kakatz is sent flying into a mountain and is struck in the stomach again with a kick. EX Kakatz kicks the Shadow Dragon in the stomach making Mythic stumble backwards and removing his foot from the Saiyan's stomach; allowing EX Kakatz to fly up and stun the Shadow Dragon with a punch to the face. He follows his punch with a shoulder charge before repeatedly kicking the Shadow Dragon in the gut and attempts to end him with a heavy finish, but is knocked away with a flick. He stops himself from colliding with a cliff and lands on the ground to recover from the headshot attack. EX Kakatz anger begins to increase and proceeds to continue his assault and is able to briefly turn the tied as his aura begins to change from yellow and green to just yellow. A punch from Mythic results in the fused warriors cheek being lacerated and proceed to try to deliver a fatal blow to the Saiyan, but EX Kakatz uses Powered Shell to block the attack and uses the technique to encase his foot in an energy shield and kick Mythic in the face. He uses Shielded Emerald Flash on the Shadow Dragon and sends him flying into the ground as EX Kakatz's energy begins to rise causing him internal injuries and forcing him to burn off the excess energy with Sunday Rebellion. However, his energy continues to rise and he realises that his anger is also increasing his power. After using Shelling Crash; Xeno EX Kakatz flies into air and attacks with Vacation Delete in order to distract Mythic before following up with his Shining Emerald Flash attack and proceeds to continuous rush him with melee attacks and flies to top off the rock before powering up even higher. Still angered at the Shadow Dragon's mercilessness and fuelled with his determination to stop him; Xeno EX Kakatz continues to power up and causes his power to evolve; negating his ki build-up as the colour of his hair and fur become lighter and darker respectively. The green in his aura disappears completely as his height slightly increases and the planet begins to shake violently. Finally after an explosion of power; Xeno EX Kakatz emerges in a new form and at first Chronoa believes it to be a new Super Saiyan form itself, but Cus explains that the fused warrior simply had tapped into the hidden potential of the Super Saiyan 4 form and evolved it in a similar way to Vegeta evolving Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. Battles *Xeno EX Kakatz (Power Stressed) vs. Mythic Dark Shenron Category:Fanga